My NoCo Alphabet
by rosegirl220
Summary: Title says all. Hope you all enjoy! Rated: T for saftey.


So this is my first story. Wow, just seems like yesterday when I had the idea to do these. Time fly's doesn't it? I hope you all enjoy this. Remember to rate and comment!

Also, I don't own anything Total drama related!

A- Absence 

As Cody heard Noah jumping out the plane, he realized how dull the world seemed. Before Noah jumped, the world was this bright and colorful place; filled with nice friendly people. Now, however, Cody realized the world was actually colorless; filled with backstabbers, hypocrites, and liars. Cody also realized how much emotion he had for Noah. It wasn't friendship. No. It was a much stronger emotion. An emotion only a few people get in their lifetime. Love. As Noah's screams grew fainter; Cody realized how much his crushes absence was already affecting him.

B-Birthday present

Cody loves his birthday, but he never knows what to ask for. So when Noah told him he had the perfect present; Cody had trouble believing him. He expected Noah him something like a video game, or comic book. What he didn't expect was Noah giving him a kiss on the lips. Cody was shocked at first, but it quickly faded and he soon started kissing back. As the two started a very intense make out session; Cody realized that Noah was right. He had given him the perfect b-day present.

C-Candy 

Noah had always hated candy. Every piece of candy he ever tried was either to sweet or to sour. Of course when he tasted the many types of candy on Cody's tongue; Noah couldn't help but think it was the best taste in the world.

D-Dream

Cody always had moments in his life that he wished were dreams. Like when he got mauled by a bear, when he almost drowned in the lake, or the first time he met Sierra. Now - as Noah got on one knee and proposed - Cody could do only tow things. Wrap his arms around Noah, and scream "Yes!" over and over. As the two sealed it with a kiss, Cody hoped desperately that this moment - for once in his life - wasn't a dream.

E-Expert

Noah knew a lot about people, but the person he seemed to know the most about was

Cody. Noah practically knows everything about the skinny fifteen year old. Noah knew some pretty weird stuff about Cody. Like how Cody's left eye was darker than the other, how Cody's right foot was a half-size larger than his left foot, and how his left arm is

longer than his right arm. Then Noah knew some personal things about Cody. Like how Cody was filthy rich, he knew about Cody's life-threatening allergies, and how Cody actually hated anime. Finally, Noah knew stuff about Cody that no one else - not even Sierra - knew. Like how Cody was bio (bisexual), how Cody loved to be kissed on his right earlobe, and how Cody's tongue always tasted like chocolate. Yep, when it came to knowing Cody, Noah was genius. He might even be an official expert.

F-Flawless

When Cody was alone; he realized how many flaws he had. For one thing, he was the short. In fact, when he went out to eat, people still asked him if he'd like a kid's menu. Then they're were more fixable things. Like his pale skin, his skinny frame, and his shaggy hair. Truthfully, Cody hated his eye's the most. Then again, Cody hated any shade of blue. So, naturally, he hated his eye color. Of course, with Noah, this wasn't the case. When Noah was around; Cody felt perfect. Not because Noah was always complementing him, or was always kissing him, but because Noah wanted him. Because out of every boy and girl in the world; Noah only wanted Cody. Flaws and all. That alone made Cody fell more flawless than Lindsay.

G-Gut's

Noah knew Cody wasn't brave. I mean, the guy got spooked by his own shadow. So when Cody confessed his love for Noah on national TV, Noah was shocked. What was more shocking was Cody giving Noah kiss on the lips. Noah was a little surprised, but he soon started kissing back. As the camera crew moved in for a close-up of the making out teens, Noah realized how much gut's (aka bravery) Cody really had.

H-Hand

Cody was always handy with his….well, hands. He could do ton's of thing's with them. He could tie tight knots, play video games, hack into others computers, etc. Of course, that's not all Cody used them for. He also used them to give long hugs to Noah, he used them to run his fingers across Noah's smooth chest, and finally, he used then to draw Noah closer when he felt like Noah was going to leave him again. So Cody could do a lot of things with his hands, but only Noah could make them worth something.

I-Ice cream

Cody loves ice cream, but he didn't think Noah did. So when Noah brought a quart of Cody's favorite ice cream - mint chocolate chip - Cody was surprised. As Noah made two huge bowl of ice cream; Cody couldn't help but wonder what he was planning. Of course, when Noah smeared a palm-full of ice cream across his lips - Cody got the message loud and clear. Cody pressed his lips against Noah's, and started licking every morsel of ice cream off Noah's mouth - inside and out.

J-Jewelry

Since Cody wasn't a girl; he didn't really care for jewelry. When he was in the "Drama brother's" - a band him and a few other male cast mates started - he wore a gold chain with the letter 'C' hanging on it - which was also gold. Other than that - he didn't care, want to care, or even like jewelry. Of course - when Noah slipped the diamond engagement ring on his pale finger- Cody couldn't help but never wanting to take it off, and he never did.

K-Kiss

Noah and Cody shared many memorable kisses. There was their first kiss, their first public kiss, and, of course, the kiss on their wedding day. Although, the kiss they remembered the most was the one Noah 'accidentally' gave Cody during the awake-a- thon.

L-Lucky

Cody was never really lucky. Not with girls, not with popularity, and not on a certain game show. Of course, even an unlucky person - like Cody - has a little luck. Like how he, Cody, was born into a rich family, how he always got 'A's in school, and how he was deemed 'nice' by everyone. Of course, Cody had something luckier than all these things. Noah. Cody couldn't really explain it. Whenever Cody was around Noah, he felt - in other words - lucky.

M-Marriage 

Cody was always terrified by the thought of marriage. Whenever Sierra brought it up, he'd feel himself cringe. Truthfully, Cody always thought of himself as a 'lady's man'. So he couldn't see himself being tied down to just one person. So, as Cody heard Noah say: "I do." , he, Cody, couldn't help but wonder if this was a bad idea. Cody replied: "I do." with a bit of hesitation. Of course, everything changed when the two kissed. Once their lips met, all of Cody's doubt vanished. As the tow tried to make their kiss last a lifetime, Cody decided marriage wasn't such a bad thing.

N-Nothing

When Cody relized he was going to face off against Alejandro in the tie-breaker, he knew he was going to lose. I mean, the guy was three times Cody's size. So, Cody decided to give up before even trying. The truth was, Cody had lost everything way before this moment. He lost the girl of his dream's (Gwen) - to two different guys, the respect of his father (which he never really had) ,and - surprisingly the most important to him - his music career. So losing a little money wouldn't affect Cody that much. Of course, when Noah quickly gave Cody a good luck kiss, Cody couldn't help but wanting to win for Noah. Cody realized no matter whether he won or lost the million, he'd still have Noah. Truthfully, as long as Cody had Noah, he had lost nothing.

O-Obvious

There was a lot of obvious things about Cody. It was obvious that he was skinny, that he was geeky, and that he not athletic. Then there was some things that Cody hoped weren't that obvious. Like how he was bisexual, how he secretly liked boy's better that girls, and how he had a huge crush on Noah. Truthfully, Cody hoped that no one - not even Noah - found out thoes thing's. Of course, when Izzy told Cody she knew about Cody's crush on Noah, - she also told him too stop drooling and make out with Noah already - Cody was surprised. When he asked Izzy how she knew, she shrugged and said he made it painfully obvious. At the time, Cody took it as a Izzy being Izzy thing. Of course, as time want on, Cody realized how love-sick he acted around Noah. Cody then wondered, since he made his feelings so obvious, if Noah knew about them.

P-Patients 

Cody was never very patient. The longest he ever waited for some thing was about an hour. Sometimes he could be patient, but when it was something really - and I mean _really _wanted - he had to have it there and then. Of course when Cody realized he was madly in love with Noah, he realized he would have to slowly work up the courage to confess to Noah. Of course this would take a long time, but Cody didn't mind. Cody knew that his patients would be well worth it.

Q-Question 

Noah hated when Cody asked non-stop questions, especially about if he was cheating on him. You see Cod y, Noah's secret boyfriend, thought he was cheating on him with Izzy - god knows why. So for two whole weeks Noah had to listen to Cody's non-stop question fest. At first Noah tell Cody he didn't cheat on him - cause he loved Cody too much to do so - but once that failed; Noah decided to let Cody burn out on the whole cheating thing. Of course, Cody didn't burn out. Not by a long shot. In fact, Cody's questions just got more plentiful. By the third week, Noah was ready to pull his hair out. So, Noah decided to ask a little question of his own. So, on the Monday of the third question-filled week, Noah proposed to Cody. At first, Noah thought was going to say no. But to his relief, Cody said yes. So, from that day on, Noah never got asked a single cheating-related question from Cody.

R-Rain 

Noah never really liked rain. All it did was get everything soaked, makes huge mud puddles, and - if you stand in it too long - it could get you sick. It also meant Noah had to spend a whole day indoors with his roommate, Cody. As Noah sat next to Cody - who was staring out at the storm - he felt butterflies eating at the lining of his stomach. Ever since the awake-a-thon accident, Noah had been having mixed feeling about the skinny tech geek. After a while of staring at Cody - who was too busy staring out the window to notice him - Noah sighed and - like Cody - stared mindlessly out the window. As Noah was trying to sort his feelings; a bright flash of lightning de-railed his train of thought. A deafening crack of thunder followed. The thunder must have scared Cody, because Noah found the skinny tech geek arm's wrapped his waist; clinging for dear life. The butterflies in Noah's stomach went into a frenzy. Truthfully Noah loved having Cody wrapped around his waist, and found Cody clinging to him absolutely adorable. As Noah started to soothingly stroke Cody's soft - girl-like - hair; he decided rain wasn't such a bad thing after-all.

S-Silent

Noah was never a silent person. If he had something to say, he'd say it - regardless of your feeling's. So when Cody started going out with Sierra, he had plenty to say. Noah wouldn't deny he was jealous, nor would he deny that he had a bit of a crush. Of course, every time Noah tried convincing Cody to break up with the stalker-girl, Cody would scoff and accuse Noah of being crazy and un-supportive. After a coupe months of this pattern, Cody told Noah (much to Sierra's disliking) they decided they were getting married. Despite Noah's efforts to break up the pair, he was stilled asked to be Cody's best-man. Noah absent-mindedly agreed; his head filling with sinister ideas. Truthfully, all Noah was going to do at Cody's wedding was ruin it. Noah then practiced his _'I love you'_ speech for Cody's wedding - which was only a mere two days away. **(A/N: God they had a short engagement…. *shudders* ) **On the day of the wedding, when everyone turned to watch the bride walk down aisles, Noah cleverly cocked his head so he can stare at Cody without anyone noticing. Noah saw Cody's expression, and was stunned by it. Cody has the biggest smile one his face, and his eyes were filled to the brim with happiness. Noah realized that the only person Cody saw in the room was Sierra, and not him. Not even as a friend; just another spectator to his and Sierra's union. The realization hit Noah like a ton of brick's, but he wasn't about to show any emotion in front of Sierra or her family. So for the rest of ceremony, Noah stood in silent despair as he watched his only his only true love get married happily married to the purple haired super-fan.

T-Truth

Noah had always told the truth - no matter what kind trouble he got into. He always thought lying was a big waste of time, because sooner or later they'd (the person your lying to) find out and then you'd be in more trouble than before. Of course there are times when you needed to lie, and lie good. So when Noah's roommate, Cody, asked him if he had a crush on anyone, Noah decided that this was one of those times. The fact was: Noah was head over heel's for Cody, but he couldn't just tell him that. He wanted to wait for the right moment. Of course when Cody asked this, Noah couldn't help but get a little flustered. Noah tried to answer Cody's question, (with a lie, of course) but all that came out were unintelligent stutters. _'Smooth….' _Noah thought. He quickly took a deep breath, but before he could answer, Cody asked: "Noah….d-do you l-like me?" Noah let out another series of stutters. He felt himself blush, but thanks to his tanned skin, it was hard to tell if he was blushing or not. Everything in Noah told him to lie to Cody, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Noah turned his gaze to the floor and answered meekly: "Yeah…. I kind of do…." A silence then be-fell the two. Noah lifted his head to meet Cody's eyes and something, but was stopped by Cody's soft, ruby red lip's against his rough, tan ones. When Noah realized what was happening; he quickly took over the kiss. As the two started making out, Noah was glad he had told the truth to Cody.

U-Umbrella

As Cody stepped onto the sunny beach of "Camp Wawanakwa" ; he couldn't believe it was the same place. The usually littered beach was now gleaming with clean, white sand, and had festive decorations and snack tables all the way down to the campgrounds. You see, since the entire cast almost got burned alive by lava, Chris decided to try and smooth it over by throwing a huge reunion party - since none of the contestants will be on the next season. Cody normally didn't buy into this type of thing, but he loved the thought of seeing all of his old friends one last time. Besides, since Sierra was in the hospital, (along with Heather and Alejandro) Cody had his chance to win over Gwen. He tried to get close to Gwen, but Duncan - whom he had forgotten was her boyfriend - said he'd smash his face in if he even gave her a side-ways glance. So, in fear of this, he spent his time with his Indian friend, Noah. Cody was a bit put at first, , but as the night went on, he found himself enjoying catching up with his once close friend. The two enjoyed each others company, and it seemed that nothing was going to ruin their night. That is, until a heavy rain showered over the party. Apparently everyone had brought their umbrellas, and were racing to the cabins. Of course, since there was a negative fourteen percent chance of rain, Cody had left his umbrella at home. Luckily Noah brought something, but unluckily it was only a single poncho. Cody tried not to think how close his and Noah's body's were, but the thought kept popping up. Of course it didn't help when Izzy - who had apparently spied on them the whole night - started following them closely; singing "umbrella" by Rihanna.

V-Valentine

Noah never had a valentine; mostly because he hated Valentines day. He thought Valentines day was just a ploy to get people to buy overly priced candy, and celebrate this non-existent thing called love. Of course this was all before he met - and fell for - Cody. So on the couples first Valentines day, they basically did the normal Valentines day date. They ate at a fancy restaurant, went to see the newest "couples" movie, and etc. At the end of the night , Cody gave Noah a good night kiss. As Noah stumbled to his car; he couldn't help but wish everyday was Valentines day, and that Cody would always be his loving valentine.

W-Wish

Cody always seemed to wish for something, but the thing he wished for the most was to be normal. In fact, the only reason Cody hit on Gwen was because he thought it was normal for a guy like him to like a girl like her. For five minutes, he actually thought people saw him as 'normal'. This is , of course, until the awake-a-thon thing. After that, Cody started acting really strange. Whenever he saw Noah, he got this warm feeling in his stomach and this huge smile on his face. Even after Noah was eliminated, Cody still acted strange. Whenever he thought about Noah, he'd still get the warm feeling, but then would get a sour after-taste of regret. Cody tried to convince himself he didn't like Noah by hitting on every girl on the island - double time. Of course, Cody couldn't help but wish he knew what Noah was dreaming of the night of the awake-a-thon.

X-X-ray 

Noah was sure that no one could see his emotions. He had always been told (by his father) that showing emotions makes you weak, and so, he didn't show them. Then he met Cody, and everything in his world changed. He had feelings he never had toward another person before - let alone another male. Noah would find himself thinking of Cody, dreaming of Cody, and staring at, you guessed it, Cody. Thankfully no one (excluding Izzy) noticed these thing's. Of course, there were times Noah would happen to look up, and notice that Cody was looking at him with a non-mistakable grin. At those times, Noah would wonder if Cody saw through his emotion-block wall; sort of like an x-ray.

Y-Yes

Cody never agreed to anything straight away. He never liked making snap decisions. He always wanted to be a-hundred percent positive before he made any decision. Of course, when Noah proposed, Cody said yes so fast, he was surprised he didn't get whip-lash.

Z-Zipper

As Cody awoke naturally from his slumber; he was positive that this was going to be a good day. He quickly put on his signature outfit, and practically bounced out the room. Apparently his good mood spread, because every girl he passed got this this huge grin, and started giggling. Cody felt on top of the world, and nothing could bring down. Even when he joined his oh-so-cynical friend Noah at the Playa des losers pool juice bar, he still felt great. Cody ordered his regular chocolate shake, and began slurping it noisily. Through the slurps; Cody realized Noah was staring at him. Cody was going to say something, but was interrupted by Noah. "Cody are you afraid of heights?" Noah in an amused tone. Cody raised a brow at the question. "I guess not. Why do you ask?" Cody asked with growing uncertainty. "Well, your zipper apparently is." Noah smirked, glancing down at Cody's crotch. Cody looked down, and realized Noah was right. With a deep blush, Cody spun around and zipped up his pants. When Cody spun back around, the local red-headed psycho - who had apparently been hiding in the juice bar - popped up. "How would you know, Noah? Isn't his zipper near his _area_?" Izzy asked, putting emphasis on the word 'area'. Noah turned his gaze to the pool water below, and blushed so deeply that you could actually see it on his tan skin. He mumbled something apparently only Izzy could hear, because in an instant, she was rolling on the ground laughing her butt off. Noah hopped off the stool, mumbling something about finding a place to be alone for awhile. As Cody watched Noah stomp angrily away, he wondered something. Since his zipper was near area., why was Noah looking there?

So, how was it? Did you have a favorite? A most-hated? Please tell me your thoughts in the comments! Please rate too!

Also, I'm making shout-out's to my mom, my friends, and anyone else who helped me with the making of this alphabet!

See you all very soon!

-NoCofangirl218


End file.
